User blog:Hilary James Lyall/The Race To The Top Of The World
Plot Trivia *This is the second double-length episode. * Songs #Let's Go #Top of the World #Worldwide Travel Song #Somewhere Super New # #I Love You Cast #Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary #Nolan North as Blaze #Caleel Harris as AJ #Sunil Malhotra as Stripes #James Patrick Stuart as Zeg #Alexander Polinsky as Darington #Kate Higgins as Starla # # #Mayim Bialik as Sphinx #Angelina Wahler as Gabby #Anthony Anderson as Transcript (The episode starts off with Kipper and Hilary getting ready to beat their all time record on packing some stuff.) *Hilary: "Okay, Kipper. It's time to get this challenge started. Blaze, AJ. Want to see me beat my all time record of packing up my stuff." (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Both: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi Hilary. We're so glad to see you." *AJ: "We heard that you're gonna do your pack up your things." *Hilary: "Yeah. It's a challenge to get things all ready. Okay. Let's do it. AJ, when I say go, you press the timer on the stopwatch to see how long I've gotten." *AJ: "Got it!" *Blaze: "Okay. Ready, Hilary." *Hilary: "Ready!" *AJ: "You go, girl." *Hilary: "On your marks, get set...Go!" (Hilary rushed off and packed her things. She packed her clothes and Pajamas, some snacks, her thermos full of water and a few other things too. AJ sees how far she's gotten before stopping the stopwatch.) *AJ: "Whoo-Hoo! A new world record. Nice one, Hilary." *Hilary: "Thanks. I've got my stuff packed and ready to go. But before I leave. I should check the Magic Water." (Hilary went outside to the Magic Water, with Blaze and AJ following her. Kipper gave Hilary a magic flower.) *Hilary: "Thanks Kipper. Good morning, Magic Water. Tell us. Is all well across Axle City." (She blows on the flower and it lands in the river.) *Hilary: "Wow! It's a race. I wonder what's going on." *AJ: "Hmm. Only one way to find out." *Blaze: "Alright! Let's go!" (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Okay. Ready to go!" *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (In a magic sparkle, Hilary and Kipper arrived at the race stadium. The announcer got onto his podium and addressed the crowd.) *Announcer: "Hello, Racing fans. Get your engines ready for the biggest and I mean biggest race of all time." (The crowd wildly applauds from the stands.) *Announcer: "But first, let's meet the racers." (The crowd applauded wildly again.) *Announcer: "Let's hear it for the star-spangled stuntman...Darington!" (Darington jumped out of the fogged entrance gate.) *Darington: (Sings)"Daringtooon!" *Anounncer: "The rootin' tootin' rodeo racer...Starla!" (Starla jumps out of the entrance, twirling a lasso.) *Starla: "Yee-Haw!" *Announcer: "The tiger who's clawing his way to the top...Stripes!" (Stripes walks on the ceiling of the entrance, before jumping off.) *Stripes: "Rawr! Yeah-heh. Heyhey." *Announcer: "And everyone's prehistoric pal...Zeg." (Suddenly, Zeg burst through the stadium wall.) *Zeg: "Zeeg(Giggles)." *Announcer: "And now. The racer you've all been waiting for. Put your tires together for the one, the only, Blaze!" (At that moment, Blaze parachutes down with AJ in tow.) *Blaze: "Oh-ho-ho, Yeah!" (Blaze honks his horn as fireworks blasted into the air.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"Look Kipper. Blaze and AJ are here. C'mon." (Not far from here, Crusher and Pickle are watching from the entrance.) *Pickle: "Are you seeing this, Crusher. Tell me you aren't seeing this." (Blaze lands and waves. Hilary watched and started running over to him with Kipper hopping behind her.) *Crusher: "Ha. You call that making an entrance. Wait'll you see what I do." *Announcer: "And last to the starting line. Let's welcome, Crusher." (Crusher flies down on a mechanical winged thingy with pedals.) *Crusher: "Everybody make way for me. Me, Me, Me(Screams)." (The machine malfunctions and Crusher lands in an ice cream stand.) *Crusher: "Yay for me." (Meanwhile, Blaze and AJ drove up to Hilary and AJ dismounts.) *Blaze: "Hey." *Hilary: "Hello Blaze." *Blaze: "It's me." *Hilary: "Your good ol' pal and friend of all time." *Blaze: "Blaze." *AJ: "And I'm AJ." *Hilary: "Hi AJ." *Blaze: "I hope you're ready, because, this is gonna be the biggest race we'd ever done." *Hilary: "I was born ready." *Stripes: "Check it out. We're gonna race each other down a long twisty track." *AJ: "Then across an old bridge to a faraway mountain." *Blaze: "And the finish line is all the way at the top." *Zeg: "Ooh. That long way up." *Starla: "Shoo-Whee! That mountain's higher than a cloud." *Darington: "It's higher than any Monster Machine has ever gone before." *Blaze: "It's the Race to the Top of the World." *All: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "Whoa! Cool." *AJ: "Winning a race this big is going to be tough. But we can do it." *Hilary: "I know we can." *Blaze: "So long as we remember one thing." *Hilary: "Oh. What's that." *Blaze: "Monster Machines never give up." *Hilary: "Never say never and..." *All: "We just keep on rolling." (Blaze and AJ high tire.) *Hilary: "Best modo ever!" (Just then, they hear a fanfare.) *Announcer: "Racers to the starting line." *Stripes: "Ooh. The race is about to start." *Hilary: "C'mon Everybody. Let's go." *Blaze: "Good Luck, everyone." *Darington: "You too, Blaze." (Hilary girls-up as AJ reboards Blaze and together, they raced to the starting line, with Crusher arriving too.) *Blaze: "Hey Crusher. Good luck in the race." *Announcer: "Racers, start your engines." (A traffic light begins to turn red.) *AJ: "Let's tell Blaze when it's time to go." *Hilary: "Okay. Great idea." *Announcer: "On your marks, get set." (The traffic light turns yellow.) *AJ: "When the light turns green, yell Go." (The traffic light turns green, thus starting the race.) *All: "Go!" (They drive off in the distance.) *All: (Cheering). (They start their big journey. Song: Top of the World.) * (Song ends. Crusher crosses the old bridge and finds a lever.) *Crusher: "Sorry slowpokes. No one's beating me to the Top of the World." (Crusher pushes the lever and the bridge starts to go up.) *Stripes: "Oh no. Crusher's making the bridge go up." *Darington: "Now we can't get across." *Blaze: "Oh Yes we can." *Hilary: "Remember our modo." *Blaze: "Monster Machines never give up." *Hilary: "Never say never and..." *All: "We just keep on going." (Blaze jumps over the bridge gap.) *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo!" *Crusher: "Wait. What!" *All: "Yahoo! Whee-hee! Yeah!" *Crusher: "No. They can't. That's not." (The lever breaks and Crusher lost his balance.) *Crusher: (Screams). (He landed in the water and there was seaweed and a frog on his head.) *Crusher: (Sobs). (Before long, Pickle arrives.) *Pickle: "Don't worry Crusher. I've got you." (Pickle hooks Crusher out of the water.) *Crusher: "It's not fair, Pickle. I should be winning(Sobs)." *Pickle: "Oh. Don't cry, Crusher. You're a Monster Machine. And remember: Monster Machines never give up. They just keep on..." *Crusher: "Cheating!" *Pickle: "Cheating?! Oh no. That's not what I was gonna..." *Crusher: "You're right, Pickle. I can't give up. If I wanna win, I need to cheat my biggest cheat ever." (His chassis bag opens and pieces come out.) *Crusher: "I'm gonna make..." (The pieces come together and it turns into...) *Crusher: "A wild whirlwind machine." (Unfortunately, it was small.) *Pickle: "Oh phew(Giggles)It's just a tiny little machine. I was worried you were gonna make something big and bad." (Alas, he spoken too soon and the machine powers up and unleashes a tornado.) *Pickle: "Oh my." *Crusher: (Laughs evily)"That's it, Wild whirlwind machine, make the biggest whirlwind ever." *Pickle: "Oh my. That's quite a large whirlwind. Whoa!" *Crusher: (Giggles)"This whirlwind is gonna take Blaze and his friends for a little spin(Laughs)." (Blaze and his friends drive to the mountains, the whirlwind is hot on their trails.) *Blaze: "This way to the Top of the World." *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo!" *Darington: "Nothing can stop us now." (Leaves blow around in the breeze.) *Darington: "Huh. It got pretty windy all of a sudden." (The tornado is right on their tiretracks.) *Darington: "Oh Boy." (Darington gets sucked in the whirlwind.) *Darington: (Screams). (Zeg gets sucked in the whirlwind too.) *Zeg: "Zeeg!" *All: (Screaming). (Stripes and Starla gets sucked in too.) *Starla: "Yippie-ki-WHOA!" *Stripes: (Screams). (The tornado is hot on Blaze's trail.) *AJ: (Gasps)"Look Out, Blaze!" *Hilary: "Whirlwind Alert!" *Blaze: "Hang on, AJ!" (Blaze gets sucked in the whirlwind.) *Hilary: "Guys(Screams)." (Hilary gets sucked in the whirlwind as well.) *All: (Screaming). (Not far from it, Crusher and Pickle watch.) *Crusher: (Laughs)"Looks like they're all getting a little carried away(Laughs)Guess I'll be the only one going to the top of the world(Laughs)." (Crusher leans too far off the river.) *Crusher: (Screams). (Crusher lands in the water and a frog and seaweed are on his head again.) *Crusher: (Sighs). (The frog hops away. Meanwhile, the whirlwind is carrying everyone through the countryside.) *All: (Screaming). *Zeg: "Zeg getting dizzy." *Hilary: "Where are we going." (Commercial break. The scene restarts.) *All: (Screaming). (This was viewed in the jumbotron.) *Announcer: "Oh no. Blaze and his friends had been mysteriously carried away by a giant whirlwind." *Truck #1: "A giant whirlwind." *Announcer: "They're supposed to be racing to the top of the world, but that whirlwind is carrying them straight to the bottom. How on earth are they gonna get out of this." (Meanwhile, the guys are still trapped in the whirlwind, but Blaze manages to steady himself. Hilary was trying her best to fly, but something was blocking her wings.) *Hilary: "Kipper! Help! My wings are stuck. Oh, this vine must've tangled them up." (Kipper untied Hilary's wings.) *Hilary: "C'mon! You can do this! Flap your wings." (Hilary flies over to Blaze.) *Hilary: "What do we do now, Blaze." *Blaze: "Quick! We've gotta find our friends and bust out of this whirlwind." *Hilary: "I wonder where they are. They must be around here somewhere in the middle of this whirlwind." (Before anyone could think, Zeg flies past in the whirlwind.) *Zeg: "Zeeg!" *AJ: "Look. There's Zeg." *Hilary: "That was fast." *Blaze: "Hang on, big fella." (Blaze hooks Zeg up with his tow hook.) *Zeg: "Phew. Zeg happy to see you." *Hilary: "You too. Now where are the others." *Stripes: (Screams). *Hilary: "What's that." *AJ: "That sounds like Stripes." *Hilary: "I wonder where he is." *Blaze: "C'mon let's look for him." (Cut to the interface.) *Blaze: "When you see Stripes, say Stripes." (Stripes flies by.) *Hilary: "Stripes! There you are." *Blaze: "Stripes!" *Stripes: "Whoa!" (Blaze uses his tow hook to hook up Stripes.) *Stripes: "Thanks Blaze!" *Hilary: "Has anyone seen Starla anywhere." *Starla: (Screams). *Hilary: "Good news. I can hear the sound of her voice." *Blaze: "Now, help me find Starla." (Cut to the interface.) *Blaze: "When you see Starla, say Starla." (Starla flies into view.) *Hilary: "Aha! I found Starla!" *Blaze: "Starla!" *Starla: "Whoa!" (Blaze hooks Starla up.) *Starla: "Whoo-Whee! Thanks fellers." *Hilary: "Who's left to find." *Blaze: "Just one more friend left to find." *Darington: "Daringtooon!(Screams)." *Hilary: "I hear him." (Cut to the interface.) *Blaze: "When you see Darington, say Darington." *Hilary: "Aha! There you are, Darington." *Blaze: "Darington!" *Darington: "Whoa!" (Blaze hooks up Darington just in time.) *Hilary: "Are you okay, Darington." *Darington: "Whew. I'm dizzy." *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo! We found everyone." *Starla: "Now we've just gotta find some way to get outta this whirlwind." *Hilary: "And we'd better hurry. It's getting windier and windier." *Blaze: "I have an idea. Let's blast out of here with this..." (He deploys his boosters.) *Blaze: "My Blazing Speed!" *All: "Whoa! Cool! Awesome! Shoo-Whee! Alright!" *Hilary: "Ready when you are, Blaze." *Blaze: "To give me Blazing Speed, say Let's Blaze!" *All: "Let's Blaze!" (Blaze takes off with everyone in tow.) *All: (Cheering). (They made it out of the whirlwind and land in a field, just as the whirlwind disappears.) *All: (Cheering). *Zeg: "We're free." *Hilary: "Am I ever glad we got out of here. I'm feeling a little bit dizzy." *Stripes: "Rawr! Now let's hurry and get to the top of the world." *Darington: "Yeah. Before Crusher wins." *All: (Cheering). (They went off in different directions and not even some time later, they regroup.) *Starla: "Hey. Uh. Anyone know how to get to the finish line." *Stripes: "I thought it was this way." *Darington: "Well. I thought it was this way." *Zeg: "Zeg thought that way." *Hilary: "Hmm. Where is the finish line." *AJ: "Huh. We'd better take a look at a map." *Hilary: "Maybe you're right." (AJ brings up a map on the control panel.) *AJ: "Uh Oh. To get to the top of the world from here. We have to pass a desert, cross an ocean and go through an enormous jungle." *All: (Gasping). *Stripes: "Oh no. The top of the World is so far away." *Starla: "It's on the other side of the earth." *Darington: "Oh well. I guess there's no way we can win this race now." *All: (Sighing). *Blaze: "Hey. Hang on guys. We can't stop now." *AJ: "Yeah! You're Monster Machines." *Hilary: "Exactly." *Blaze: "And Monster Machines never give up." *Hilary: "Never say never and..." *Blaze: "We keep on rolling." *All: (Cheering). *Blaze: "So. What do you say. Are we gonna give up." *All: "No!" *Blaze: "That's right. We're gonna..." *All: "Keep on rolling." *Hilary: "C'mon Guys." *Stripes: "Let's do it." *Darington: "To The Top of the World!" *Hilary: "C'mon. Let's Go." (Song: Worldwide Travel Song.) *Hilary: "Where are we going?" *All: "To The Top of the World." *Hilary: "Where are we going?" *All: "To The Top of the World." *Hilary: (Sings)We're on our way. Come along with me. Off we go. On a worldwide adventure. And we gotta gotta gotta get to the finish line and we gotta gotta gotta... *All: (Sings)Get there quick. *Hilary: (Sings)We'll go through the desert. *AJ: (Sings)Cross the ocean. *Blaze: (Sings)Through a jungle. *All: (Sings)To The Top of the World! *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo!" *All: (Sings)And we gotta gotta gotta get. *Hilary: "Let's Go!" *All: (Sings)And we gotta gotta gotta get...To The Top of the World. (Song ends. They arrived at the desert.) *All: (Cheering). *Hilary: "This is great." *Blaze: "Look Everyone. We're in the desert." *AJ: "To get to the finish line and beat Crusher, this is the first place we need to cross." *Hilary: "Right! I remember it now. Desert, Ocean, Jungle, Top of the World. C'mon." (They drive more.) *All: (Cheering). (They stop in time to see something.) *Starla: "Check it out, y'all. This here desert's full of ancient statues." *All: "Whoa!" *Blaze: "C'mon gang. Last one through the desert's got a sandy tailpipe." *Hilary: "Hey!" (They race past the statues.) *Blaze: "Yeah-Heh!" *Hilary: "Alright!" *All: (Cheering). *Darington: "Here comes Darington racing through the desert. He zooms past the pyramid, he swerves around the obelisk, he races past the Sphinx. Hello Sphinx." (Just at that very moment, the Sphinx came to life.) *Great Sphinx: "Well. Hello to you too." *Darington: (Screams). (The others came over, upon hearing Darington's shouts.) *Hilary: "Who is she?" *Starla: "Hoppin' Hubcaps! It's the Great Sphinx." *Great Sphinx: "That's me. And who might you be, speeding through the desert." *Hilary: "Um. Oh Great Sphinx, I'm Hilary, this is Kipper and those guys, Um, well..." *Blaze: "We're Monster Machine racers." *Hilary: "That's right!" *AJ: "Yeah! We're in a race to the Top of the World." *Hilary: "Exactly. Until we got blown off course by a giant whirlwind and we're trying to get back to the race on time." *Great Sphinx: "Ooh, I see. Well then, I should warn you; you have to be super careful going across this desert." *Zeg: "Why that, Sphinx." *Hilary: "Yeah! Why?" *Great Sphinx: "Because this desert is full of sand traps." (Suddenly, obelisks shoot out sand balls.) *All: "Sand traps!" *Hilary: "Incoming!" (They dodge the sand balls.) *All: (Screaming). *Blaze: "Look Out!" *Stripes: "Those obelisks are trying to blast us wth giant balls of sand." *Darington: "How are we gonna get through the desert now?" *Hilary: "There must be something we can do." *Blaze: "Great Sphinx, do you have anything that can help us get past the sand trap." *Great Sphinx: "Actually, I do have something." (She conjures up some pas with a little magic.) *All: "Whoa!" *Starla: "Check that out." *Hilary: "Wow!" *Great Sphinx: "With these parts, you can build something to help you get past the sand trap." *Hilary: "Hmm. What do we have here?" (Blaze examines the parts.) *Blaze: "Hmm. A handle, a metal frame and a piece of fabric. If we put them together, what do you think we can make?" *Hilary: "Probably, an umbrella." *Blaze: "Well. Let's find out." *Hilary: "Okay! Let's get building." (Blaze and AJ got to work of constructing it.) *Blaze: "We could attach the frame to the handle." *AJ: "And then, put the fabric on top." *Blaze: "There. What did we make?" *Hilary: (Gasps)"You Guys made an umbrella. Perfect." *Blaze: "An umbrella, Yeah! An umbrella can protect us from falling sand." *Hilary: "And it can also protect from the weather. What? It can be useful for other reasons too." *All: (Laughing). (AJ boards Blaze.) *AJ: "C'mon. Let's try it." *Hilary: "I got an umbrella for me too?" (Blaze uses an umbrella to get past the sand trap with Hilary following.) *All: (Cheering). *AJ: "Alright! The umbrella blocked the sand." *Hilary: "Looks like the others need some help." *Blaze: "Here Darington. You try it." (One by one, the others used the umbrella to get across.) *Darington: "Whoo-Hoo!" *Stripes: "Rawr! Whoo-Hoo-Hoo!" *Starla: "Yahoo! Yee-Haw!" *Zeg: "Zeeg! Heehee. That fun!" (They make it past the sand trap.) *All: (Cheering). *Hilary: "Hmm. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! Yep. We're all here." *AJ: "Alright! We made it past a sand trap." *Blaze: "Now, c'mon. Let's keep moving." (They pass under archways.) *Blaze: "Just remember everyone. Be careful." *Starla: "You said it and we don't want to run into another...Sand Trap!" *Hilary: "Look out!" *All: (Screaming). (They stop just before a big puddle of goo.) *Zeg: "Uh Oh!" *Hilary: "There's a big puddle of goo in our way." *Stripes: "How are we supposed to get past this." *Darington: "Gee. I wished the Sphinx was here. I bet she'd know how to get across." (The Sphinx appeared next to Darington.) *Great Sphinx: "Hello again!" *Darington: (Screams). *Stripes: (Gasps)"The Sphinx!" *Starla: "She's back." *Great Sphinx: "Okay Monster Machines. Now to get past this sand trap, you're going to want these." (With a little magic, she makes more parts appear.) *Hilary: "Hmm. What do we got here." *AJ: "Hmm. A metal frame, a fabric mat, and a bunch of stretchy springs." *Blaze: "What do you think we can make with these." *Hilary: "It's gonna be a trampoline." *Blaze: "Okay. Let's get building." (Blaze and AJ got to work of constructing it again.) *AJ: "We can put these springs on the metal frame." *Blaze: "And then attach the fabric mat like this. What did we make." *Hilary: (Gasps)"You Guys made a trampoline. Well done!" *Blaze: "A trampoline. Right!" (Darington begin bouncing on the trampoline.) *Darington: "We can use a trampoline to bounce over the sand trap." *Hilary: "Meet you on the other side." (The others bounce over the pit of goo as Hilary flies in the air.) *All: (Cheering). *Hilary: "We made it!" *Stripes: "Hey Guys. Look. Up ahead. It's the end of the desert. We're almost there." *Hilary: "C'mon guys! Let's go!" *Darington: "Yahoo!" (They raced off.) *Zeg: "Heehee! Nothing stop Zeg now." (Suddenly, a giant pyramid rised out of ground. Hilary sees it and tries to warn the others.) *Hilary: "Hey! Zeg! Watch out for that..." (Before Hilary can finish her sentence, Zeg slams into the pyramid.) *Hilary: "Sand Trap!" *Zeg: "Okay! That stop Zeg!" *Blaze: "Whoa! A giant pyramid." *Stripes: "That's the biggest sand trap yet." *Starla: "Shoo-Whee! How are we gonna get over that." *Darington: "I bet the Great Sphinx has something for us. I said, I bet the Great Sphinx has something for us. Uh, Great Sphinx." (The Great Sphinx appears next to him.) *Great Sphinx: "Yoo-Hoo!" *Darington: (Screams). *Hilary: "There you are, Great Sphinx." *Great Sphinx: "Don't worry, Monster Machines. I can help you fly over the pyramid with these." (She conjures some more parts with magic.) *Hilary: "Okay! Let's see what we got here." *Blaze: "Hmm. A basket, a cloth envelope, and a torch that makes hot air. What do you think we can build with these?" *Hilary: "It's gonna be a hot air balloon." *Blaze: "Alright! Let's see." (Blaze got to work constructing it with Hilary helping out.) *Blaze: "I can attach a torch here and then I can attach this cloth to the basket." *Hilary: "Here Blaze! You attach this to one side and I'll attach it to the other side." *AJ: "Look! Hot air from the torch is going up to the cloth and it's making it float." *Blaze: "Whoa-oh!" *Hilary: "You were right, AJ. It is floating." *Blaze: "What did we make." *Hilary: "Wow! You guys just made a hot air balloon." *Blaze: "A hot air balloon, Yeah!" *Hilary: "It's starting to float away!" *Blaze: "Quick, everybody! Jump in!" (Blaze and his friends jumped in the hot air balloon.) *All: (Cheering). (The balloon starts to go up. Hilary flies to follow it.) *Zeg: "Horn air go up. Make balloon go up!" *Blaze: "Bye Great Sphinx. Thanks for your help." *All: "Bye. So long. Toodles! Goodbye." *Great Sphinx: "Keep on rolling, Monster Machines. You can still win this race." (And with that, the Great Sphinx disappeared. Then, a group the Celebration Trio appeared and played a fanfare.) *Hilary: "Oh-Ho! This is great! We'll get to the Top of the World in no time." (Song: Somewhere Super New.) * (Song ends. Suddenly, the torch that's making the hot air balloon go up begins to cool down.) *Stripes: "Uh Oh! The torch is starting to go out." *Hilary: "What will happen if we run out of hot air." *Darington: "Well. If hot air lifts us up, then no hot air probably means we're about to go..." *All: "Down!" *Hilary: "Hang on everybody." (The balloon begins to fall.) *All: (Screaming). *Blaze: "Everyone! Follow me!" (They jump on the Eiffel Tower and began sliding down to the ground with Hilary flying to follow.) *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo!" *All: (Cheering). *Hilary: "Alright!" *AJ: "Whee-Hee-Hee!" (They reached the ground at last.) *Darington: "That was awesome!" *Stripes: "C'mon Guys! The race isn't over yet." *Starla: "That's right. We can still get to the finish line before Crusher and win this thing." *Blaze: "Monster Machines, let's keep on rolling." *Hilary: "Next stop, The Top of the World!" *All: (Cheering). (They raced off. Commercial break. Meanwhile, back at the starting stadium, the action was viewed on the jumbotron.) * (Meanwhile, Blaze and his friends made it to a beach.) *All: (Cheering). *Hilary: "Okay Guys. Where do we go next?" *AJ: "To get to the top of the world, the next place we need to go is across an ocean." *Hilary: "Right! Desert, Ocean, Jungle, Top of the World! So, we made it through the desert. Check! So next place is the Ocean!" (They stop near the water.) *Darington: "Phew. That's a lot of water." *Starla: "How do you reckon we're gonna get across." *Zeg: "Zeg likes to smash, not swim." *Stripes: (Sniffs)"Hang on everybody. I'm picking up a scent." (Everyone began to follow Stripes.) *Stripes: (Sniffs)"Aha! Look over there." *All: "Wow!" *Hilary: "What is that?" *Starla: "Well, bust my bumpers. It's an old pirate ship." *AJ: "A pirate ship can take us across the ocean." *Blaze: "C'mon." (They raced over to it just as the mast falls off.) *All: "Whoa!" *Darington: "Uh guys. That ship looks pretty broken." *Stripes: "Too bad we don't have any way to fix it." *Hilary: "Well. There must be something we can do." (Just then, a loud revving sound is heard.) *Zeg: "Hmm. Zeg heard noise." *Hilary: "I think it's coming from over there." (Just at that very moment, Gabby arrives.) *Darington: "It's Gabby." *Hilary: "She's here!" *Gabby: "Whoo-Hoo-Hoo!" *Blaze: "Whoo-Hoo!" (Gabby arrives before Blaze and she high tires him.) *AJ: "Yeah, Gabby!" *Hilary: "Glad you made it!" *Gabby: "Did I hear you guys need help fixing something." *Darington: "We sure do!" *Hilary: "Yeah!" *Zeg: "Gabby help fix boat." *Hilary: "Yeah! You think you can help us fix this pirate ship, we're on a race to the Top of the World!" *Gabby: "You bet I can. I can fix anything. C'mon crew. Let's get to work!" *All: (Cheering). *Hilary: "Let's get building!" (Song: Worldwide Travel Song.) *Hilary: "Where are we going?" *All: "To The Top of the World!" *Hilary: "Where are we going?" *All: "To The Top of the World!" *Hilary: (Sings)We're on our way. Come along with me. Off we go. On a worldwide adventure. And we gotta gotta gotta get to the finish line and we gotta gotta gotta... *All: (Sings)Get there quick. *Hilary: (Sings)We'll go through the desert! *Gabby: (Sings)Across the ocean! *AJ: (Sings)Through a jungle! *Blaze: (Sings)To the Top of the World! *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo!" *All: (Sings)And we gotta gotta gotta get. *Hilary: "Let's Go!" *All: (Sings)And we gotta gotta gotta get...To The Top of the World. (Song ends. The ship is all fixed and is going across the ocean. Hilary had just turned back to normal.) *Stripes: "Alright!" *Hilary: "We're all seaworthy." *AJ: "Thanks for helping us fix this old ship, Gabby." *Gabby: "You got it. Pretty soon, we'll be on the other side of the ocean." *Blaze: "Yep! It's gonna be smooth sailing from here on out." *Hilary: "Oh! You know it!" (Suddenly, firing noises are heard and cannonballs barely missed their boat and it rocks back and forth.) *All: "Whoa!" *Starla: "Uh fellas. What was that?" *Darington: "Eh. It was probably nothing." (More cannonballs fly in and missed them again.) *All: "Whoa!" *Blaze: "Lugnuts!" *Hilary: "What's happening?" *Blaze: "Someone's blasting cannonballs at us." *Hilary: "Huh." *Both: "Cannonballs?!" *Gabby: "It must be..." (Up ahead are...) *All: "Pirates!" *Pirates: (Laughing). *Pegwheel: "Keep blasting crew." (They fire more cannonballs and it caused the ship to rock even more.) *All: (Screaming). *Stripes: "Who are those, guys." *Hilary: "I don't know. But I'd better find out. Ahoy there! Who are you and why are you trying to blast our ship." *Pegwheel: "Ha-Ha! I'm Pegwheel the pirate and this here's my crew." *Pirates: "Arr!" (Pegwheel begins to play his accordion.) * (More cannonballs flew this way.) *Gabby: "Look Out!" *Hilary: "Incoming!" *All: "Whoa!" *Starla: "Shoo-Whee! Those pirates are everywhere." *Darington: "And they really wanna sink our boat." *Hilary: "How are we ever gonna get past them now." *Gabby: "Hey! I've got an idea." *Hilary: "You do! Tell us, Gabby." *Gabby: "To stop those Pirates and their cannons, let's build a cannon of our own." *Zeg: "Ooh, cannon. Zeg like." *Hilary: "Whoa! A cannon?! How's that gonna help us?" *AJ: "With a cannon, you just add a spark inside and then, Boom! It makes an explosion that blasts the cannonball out." *Blaze: "C'mon. Let's build a cannon." *Hilary: "Better make it quick before they come back." (Transformation interface appears.) Category:Blog posts